Misadventures of yours truly!
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Okay, to explain, I have multiple presonalities and ties. I really was having a great day until people crashed through my bedroom window and now other people are chasing after me. Why does the worst of luck always happen to me? RATED T FOR SWEARING AND BECAUSE I'M PARANOID! XD
1. Chapter 1: Truthfully

**Chapter 1: Truthfully **

KirbyGamzeeGirl's POV. AKA Elizabeth Roberts

"Maggie! Get back here with Reeses!" I yelled, running after my authorism and hedgehog.

Okay, let me straighten some things out. My name is Elizabeth Roberts. I am an author on fan fiction. My penname is KirbyGamzeeGirl **((So not my real name. So she isn't a real person. This is not real so don't ask me about if I really know them. READ ON!)). **My sanity is somewhat questionable though.

I have a few… gifts. Like I can bring figures of _my _imagination to life. But only _my _imagination. Maggie and my hedgehog just happen to be two of them. Which reminds me…

"Maggie! Get your little rump back here!" I yelled again.

She stopped and looked back at me with a little smile.

"Oh don't you dare." I grumbled.

She grabbed the edge of the bookshelf and pulled it down. I screamed and jumped out of the way. Maggie smiled at me and put Reeses on the bookshelf. I grabbed him and put him on my shoulder, hidden behind my hair. Then I took off after Maggie.

When I finally caught her she laughed and disappeared in a wisp of pink smoke. I coughed and sat back on my couch. That little nine year old truly takes it out of you. Reeses crawled into my lap and curled into a ball. I sighed and summoned Greg, my sanity.

Today he was sporting a flying pig and bacon t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and grey converse. His cute black hair was sticking up and his bright blue eyes looked bleary as he sat down beside me. I know, he's an adorable ten year old. There were some sides of my mind that I _never _wanted to see daylight unless I needed them. I put an arm around him and let him curl up next to me.

I heard a crash from upstairs and it scared me into summoning Maggie. She was my protection and author side along with that. She smiled at me and ran upstairs. I groaned and ran after with Greg and Reeses following behind me. I got up the stairs and saw no trace of the little girl.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Maggie, get out here and I won't put you in the room."

Explanation: The room is a dark room that shows your fears. I've only ever been in there once because she locked me in there. It was terrifying. That's all I can tell you without going into shock. Sorry my dears.

I walked down to my room and opened the door. I froze when I saw my room in shambles with freaking _winged people _standing in the middle of it.

"What in fudging eagles and Jesus-Douging Christ?" I muttered under my breath.

The closest person looked at me and frowned. The African girl backed away and I stepped closer and further into the wreck that had been my room. I glared and walked over to my dresser where it had been demolished and my clothes were all over the place. I kicked the wall in frustration and turned to the people in my room. I crossed my arms over my chest and took a stance.

"What in Moby Dick are you doing in my bedroom that you've clearly wrecked beyond repair? I don't appreciate that you all have invaded my home and wrecked my bedroom. Now how and why is my roo a mess?" I asked angrily.

The oldest looking girl looked at me and took the same stance that I was in. I glared at her as a black Scottie trotted over to her side. I looked down at it and frowned. There were little black wings on its back as it trotted. I looked back up at the girl and beckoned Greg to come over with Reeses.

"Where's Maggie?" I asked.

Just then she came running out of my closet crying. I knelt down and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay, they won't hurt you." I whispered into her ear as she buried her face into my shoulder.

She held onto me as I stood up and adjusted her so that I would be more comfortable. I looked at the people standing across from me and glared.

"What did you do to her?" I asked furious.

"We didn't do anything to her. And as to why your room is a mess… Well there were some Erasers and they just happened to tackle us into your room where our whole fight took place." The girl said.

I put a hand on Maggie's neck and kept her from looking around. I flipped the girl off and Greg grabbed the hem of my shirt. He was holding Reeses, who was squeaking in fright of the people. I smiled down at them and rubbed Greg's hair. The dog looked at Reeses in a weird way and snorted.

"That thing just called me a freak. Not like its any better." A voice said.

"Hey, don't say that about Reeses! He's my hedgehog jerk!" I said trying to pin point on who said that.

"Well dear, if you look down you'll find me and then you'll be shocked to wits end." The voice laughed.

I looked down and glared at the dog. Sure I was a little surprised, but I was completely calm because I was weirder than these people and this freaking dog. He took a step back and trotted over to the little blonde girl's side. She looked up at me and let the dog onto her lap. I looked up at the oldest girl and she still had her arms crossed.

"Well, I see that you've met Total. Now where are we?" She asked.

_Shit, the Flock from Maximum Ride. Jimmy P. what type of hell have you just released? _I thought and put my face into Maggie's hair.

I looked at the flock and sighed.

"You my dears are in my freaking house which is supposed to be in the middle of nowhere. Otherwise known as the Black Hills. We are in South Dakota." I said and shifted a bit.

"Well dang, we should probably help clean this up." The strawberry blonde said and took a piece of glass out of his hand.

I winced and let Maggie down. She smiled and ran out of my room, disappearing into pink smoke. I nodded to Greg who ran out and disappeared in a wisp of green smoke. I looked at Angel and smiled.

_No telling. This is between you and me. I have these powers for some reason. Just don't tell anyone yet. _I thought at her and winked.

_Okay Liz! Besides, I think that you would be a very good parent. We need someone to take care of us right now. _She said in my mind.

I smiled and brought out a broom from my closet. I swept up most of the glass and started to pull apart old boxes to cover the the broken window when Max put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" She asked, a little suspicious.

"Because, some people shouldn't be left out in the cold when there is a perfectly good place to stay. I'm not going to kick you guys out into the woods to only be attacked and left for dead." I said and pulled out two rolls of duck tape.

She nodded and helped me put the cardboard up. I dusted my pants off and looked at my room. I sighed when I saw that the only thing that hadn't been destroyed was my bed. Max smiled at me and took the remains of my dresser and put them in a pile in the corner. We put all my clothes into my closet and closed the door.

Once that was done, I dropped back onto my bed, exhausted. Max smiled at me and left the room. Right now all I could think was,

_I am totally screwed._

* * *

**Okay! So how do you all like my new enstallment of this new story?! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Wait you already read this. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

_Something was trying to eat me. I ran until I tripped and fell into a grassy clearing. It was gone and I was all alone. I turned in circles until I was dizzy. It was so familiar to me and yet I've never been here._

_I looked at the other end where a man, tan, good looking, and only in shorts. Holy shizz mitt he was a GOD! His black eyes looked at me worriedly and he reached out a hand for me to follow. I took it and followed him into the woods. He turned and looked at me._

"_Liz, I need to tell you something." He said as he sat down on a trunk._

"_You can tell me anything Seth. I won't run. We've been best friends for such a long time." I said with a smile._

"_Yeah, well this could make you run." He said quietly._

"_Seth, just tell me. I won't run." I said and looked at him._

"_Well, you know the legends about my tribe right?" He asked me._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I?"_

"_Well, they're-"_

_A howl ripped through his words and he looked at me regretfully. He turned and jumped over me, turning into a wolf. I felt tears prick my eyes as I looked away from him. He looked back at me before running into the woods. I walked off into the woods trying to make sense of this and came to the clearing again._

_I found a bunch of people standing there with their arms crossed. The closest was a little girl holding a hedgehog. Weird, I wanted one for my birthday last year._

"_Elizabeth, you are the next one that is in the line for protection from us. We will always be with you no matter what. Even when you are lonely and need a friend. We are your conscious. Feel free to call on us whenever." The little girl said before they all disappeared into multicolored smoke._

_The smoke surrounded me and I flew off into an abandoned house, far from my real home. My last thoughts were, _I'm so sorry Seth.

* * *

I woke up and gasped. That had been the first time I had dreamed about home in two years. I curled up and summoned Shellie, my inner therapist.

"What happened Beth?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I dreamed of home. I need to go back." I said and straightened up.

"No! It's way too dangerous! That was one of your last memories. We need to get you farther away from them." She said as she pushed me back down.

"Shellie, I _need _to go back. I have to. I had a real family there. They think that I'm _dead! _I have to go back or else I'm really as good as dead to the whole damned world! I need Seth, that's who I need." I mumbled as I felt tears prick my eyes.

She put a hand on my shoulder and disappeared in a wisp of purple smoke. It had been three years from when I had disappeared and ended up here for now. I walked over to my closet and pulled out two bags. I put make-up, a book, and my iPod in one. It was my small bag so I could do just that.

I put four pairs of jeans, eight shirts, eight pairs of undergarments, four pairs of socks, a bathing suit, a pair of boots, three pairs of pajamas, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, hair dryer, shampoo, and conditioner inside the larger one and zipped it up tightly. I opened my door and crept down the hall way quietly. When I got to the kitchen I put three bottles of water, ten packs of granola, five packs of fruit snacks, and a package of crackers. I left a note for the flock that said,

_Hey guys,_

_I'm leaving for a while because I have some back tracking to do. You guys can ask Angel about me and of my dream tonight. She was obviously listening because she couldn't sleep. I guess the truth frightens people off. But mainly, it's drawn me in. Sorry that I've left so early on, it's just I need a head start on where I'm going. I am so sorry._

_~Elizabeth Roberts_

I put the note in the fridge where most likely Max will find it. I opened the front door and walked to the garage. I opened it and put everything in the back of my car. I opened the driver's door of my car and got in. I started my car and drove off towards Forks, Washington.

* * *

I hit a red light and sighed. Fourth one in a row. I looked up at the light and glared. Just then it changed to green. I sped up onto the highway and drove for a couple of more hours until it was eleven forty five at night in Montana.

I drove into a parking lot of a motel and paid for a one night stay. I got into my room and put my bags on the floor. I pulled a burrito from the freezer and heated it up. I looked at the ceiling a little while later after eating my burrito and wondering what happened to my life before all of this happened. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face, groaning.

There was suddenly a banging on my door and I pulled the pillow off my face to glare at the door. I got up cautiously and let Marcus, my fighter side, and Maggie appear. Maggie walked over and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I smiled at her and walked to the door slowly. I grabbed the knob and slowly turned it.

I pulled the door open and looked outside. There was no one. I stepped outside and let Maggie close it in front of her. I turned full circle and saw nothing. I was just about to knock on my door when a hand went around my waist and over my mouth.

I went into panic mode and tried to hit my attacker in the abdomen with my elbow.

"Liz! Stop, just stop!" A male voice said.

I struggled even more to escape until my attacker put his lips by my ear.

"Elizabeth Ericka Roberts, stop right now. It's me, Seth Clearwater." The person said.

I froze and twisted in Seth's arms. I gasped in surprise and threw my arms around his neck with a squeal.

"Seth! I thought that you would hate me for leaving. Gods, it's been such a long time." I said and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I would never forget my best friend. I've been looking for you for two whole years. Gosh, you've grown taller." He said after letting me go.

"Bueno, se podría decir que he estado trabajando mucho." I said in spanish.

He smiled and hugged me again. I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to stand at his height. He was much more built, much taller, and much more grown up.

"You grew up without me." He said in my ear.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"You should come in and sleep. There's not another bed, but there's a couch though…" I mumbled as Maggie opened the door.

"You two, get your butts in here before you freeze them off." She said, gesturing for us to get inside.

We walked in and I plopped down onto the bed. Seth smiled and curled up on the couch. I got up and grabbed some pajamas before heading into the bathroom to change. I walked out in black shorts that had 'Love' in hot pink paint like writing across the butt. I was just wearing a black tank top along with that.

Seth looked up, his eyes widened, and then he put his head back onto the couch.

"Nice to know that you were checking me out Seth." I said and pulled the covers back.

He looked back up at me and sighed.

"Good-night Lizzy." He said and closed his eyes.

"Night to you too." I said before pulling the covers over me and falling asleep.

* * *

_Men laughing their heads off while trying to kill me was the worst type of death. I grabbed a tree branch and let a scream loose._

* * *

I screamed and woke up. Seth snapped into a sitting position and looked over to me. I curled up and rocked back and forth. He got up and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay Liz?" He asked while putting a warm hand on my freezing cold arm.

"Bad, terrible dreams." I mumbled and started crying.

Seth moved closer to me and put his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"So warm…" I mumbled as I started to feel drowsy.

"Of course silly. I'm a werewolf." He laughed.

"Mmmm hmmm." I hummed and curled into his warm body.

"Okay, let's go to sleep. I don't want to be up all night." He said and laid down.

I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I love you guys too.**


End file.
